It feels better, right ?
by La Succube
Summary: Eugene Flash Thompson and Peter Parker aka SpiderMan. They started off as friends, they ended up enemies in high school, and one of them fell in love along the way. Five drabbles in one chapter, mostly focused on Flash focusing on Peter. Slash : SpiderFlash. The Amazing Spider Man 2012


First published on tumblr

The Amazing Spiderman 2012 - Peter Parker x Flash Thompson

* * *

- - _It feels better, right ? - -_

_The first time_ Eugene Thompson saw Peter Parker, it was in middle-school.

He was in the middle of an art session -if one could call dooddling on their paper some vague alien ship to content their teacher, art- and therefore daydreaming, but it was hard to miss someone when the principle himself came to introduce the new guy. The boy was short and lean, pale with a bush of dark hair, and contrasting with Eugene's own bulky figure and short blond hair.

Still, he seemed nice, if shy, and the taller boy could totally relate to being the class's newbie, since he had filled the role a mere month before. So when the timid brown eyes scanned the room for a place to sit, Eugene simply gestured to the empty one next to him. After all, he could use a friend, and it just felt better with company, right ?

_They were ten w_hen Peter first called him Flash.

It was meant as a joke, kind of an insult even. They were on their way back to the school building, after an extensive sport class with their batshit crazy - __Stop glaring, Peter, no one told you to speak like me ! _She washed my mouth with soap ! I can glare all I want_ !- PE the blond was boasting about his incredible results, being by far the fastest of their class, hell, of their school !

His friend sadly had had no such luck, and this had led to a friendly argument.

And to Puny Peter dubbing him "Flash". It was meant as a snappy comeback to...whatever the taller of the two said, but had no such effect. In fact, the bloke liked it so much he decided to keep it. After all, Eugene was a pretty lame name, Flash...It sounded better, right ?

_They were eleven_ when Aunt May started frowning upon Flash and Peter's friendship.

It wasn't meant against him, really. But being raised by a single mom with a clouded reputation was distasteful to the somewhat traditionnal woman, and she couldn't help but try and make their relation difficult, mostly by occupying Peter with chores and forbidding him to go to the Thompson house.

In the end, the blond started to avoid May, and, by extension, the Parker house when Uncle Ben wasn't the one in chage. He saw Peter everyday at school, anyway, and it felt better to chat and play elsewhere, right ?

_They were twelve_ when Flash realized he stared at Peter way too often, and way too intensely.

He first dismissed it as a simple friend thing, after all, didn't the nerdy brunette stare at the blonde in the corner, Gwen Stacy, the same way ? It only took him a couple of day, however, to understand it wasn't a platonic gesture -in both case-. The hard on he got after staring a bit too long was kind of a clue.

He could have stopped staring, really. He tried to, but found detaching his eyes from his buddy's slender figure impossible. 'sides, it just felt better to give in, knowing that late at night he would do more than just stare at his Lovely Puny Petey.

_They were thirteen _when their friendship ended.

Surprisingly, it wasn't Flash's fault. Peter, without meaning to, without knowing he did, even, hurt his blond partner in crime in the worst way possible. Maybe it was peer pressure. Maybe it was May's reprobation and traditional education showing. Maybe it was simply Peter talking, being an insensitive dumb git.

They were in the locker-room, changing clothes after PE. They had different classes afterwards, so Flash simply asked if they could eat lunch together outside for once, meaning « without trying to take the seat next to Gwen Stacy's table ».

The catcalls and suggestive eyebrow-wiggling that followed were kinda amusing, all in good fun. But Peter... Peter reddened.

And said « Sorry Eugene, but I really don't want to fag-date you. »

Rumors had flown after this little punchline, and Peter's half excuses « Common Flash, you gotta admit that sounded pretty gay ! » weren't fucking helping. They quicly drifted apart after this, Peter being seen as the photography nerd and Flash swallowed by the « jock » clique.

Bulllying came after, when Sierra Thompson died and her comforting and understanding shoulder disappeared with her, and bitter, bitter and angry Flash started taking it out on unsuspecting kids.

Punching Puny Peter Fucking Parker, who seemed to get brighter and sexier and more interested in Stacy as the years went by, was simply the logical conclusion.

And it felt better, right ?


End file.
